


My RWBY OCs!

by JacetheSmutGuy94



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacetheSmutGuy94/pseuds/JacetheSmutGuy94
Summary: All my RWBY OCs' bios for you all to see to know who it is in the stories I post here. I hope their bios are easy to read! On my Discord channel is reference posts for most of them. Let me know if you want a link to it.





	1. Wave/Kairi Aideen

_**///This OC has a male and female form///** _

**Wave's Appearance (Male)**

\- Human  
\- Brown unruly, medium-length hair parted in the middle and looking almost uncared for, reaching just to ear level and hanging over the sides of his face and most of his forehead  
\- (B&B AU) His hair is cut short  
\- (B&B AU) On his face are light, rough looking scars in the shape of the bottom half of a large 'X', the center between his eyes as the ends of te shape were mismatched, one ending halfway under his left eye on the middle of his cheek and the other down past his jawline on under his right eye. He wears a blue bandana to hide the scars on his forehead. He gained the scars from a horrible injury.   
\- His ember-colored eyes change color depending on his mood thanks to a side effect of his semblance. Dull orange when sad, and bright ember when happy or excited, and they just naturally glow a bit with a neutral mood  
\- Medium-built muscles along his body with larger, more powerful muscles in his arms  
\- (B&B AU) His muscles are a bit bigger and more defined, and his arms are stronger.  
\- Six feet tall  
\- Seven inch cock and average sized balls  
\- Normal skin tone  
\- Has a couple of silver rings in his left ear  
\- Likes to wear blue

 

**Wave/Kairi's Outfits**

Combat/casual (Wave): He wears blue dress pants with black boots, a black suit vest and a white dress shirt with a couple of buttons undone at the top, and the sleeves are rolled up to his elbows. He wears a blue jacket with silver hemming. Always keeps Mercy Drive in his jacket's pockets.

Combat/casual (Kairi): Same as her male version except her pants are tighter on her rear and even more buttons undone on her dress shirt to show more of her cleavage and chest. Her jacket is wrapped around his waist by the arms, and she keeps Mercy Drive in her vest's pockets.

Pajamas (Wave): Only a pair of black shorts.

Pajamas (Kairi): A pair of black shorts and a loose blue, cropped tank top.

Wrestling (For a thing me and my friend from Tumblr, @nate-the-smutt-blogger did): He wears dark blue pants with designs of silver fire leading to his knees from the bottoms that lead into black boots. Around his waist is a black sash with the ends hanging behind him, and he wears a blue vest with multiple silver straps and buckles on each side and on the shoulders and with the Dust Club emblem on the front. He wears silver MMA gloves on his hands almost reminiscent of his weapons and he wears a blue bandana over his head, covering it all down to his eyebrows. All of it flameproof.

 

**Bio**

\- Twenty years old  
\- Leader of team ASHE and Sakura's partner  
\- His true parent is Ulysses Aideen and his birth mother is Opal Brine, and his stepfather is Drake Brine. His stepmother is Rivy Aideen  
\- Comes from a decently wealthy family  
\- His mother and stepfather are running his family's air freighting company into the ground  
\- Hasn't seen his father in twelve years, and he still remembers the last thing he said to him. Because of that, he's able to remember other things word for word for at least a few days  
\- Hates his mother and stepfather  
\- Secretly trained with a woman who taught him hand-to-hand fighting. Wave went to his mother and demanded that she let him train to become a Huntsman, and Opal quickly agreed as long as he could beat a few of their manor's guards in a sparring match, thinking the four of the guards would stop Wave in his hopes. He broke a guard's arm. Another guard turned into a good friend, feeling the same way he does about the Faunus that work as maids for the manor  
\- He was taught a more "professional wrestling" style of fighting. Along with his strikes and kicks, he'll hit an opponent with a suplex to disorient and confuse them, or he'll dodge an attack and charge in to spear them, or he'll quickly grab them and give them a DDT. It really confuses who he fights, in addition to being able to lock them in a submission hold to keep them in place for a bit  
\- Looks up to Weiss thanks to the songs she has made, like Mirror Mirror and This Life Is Mine. As soon as he heard Weiss' music for the first time before his third year, he felt even more motivated to do what he wants in life, not what Opal wanted of him, and Weiss' music keeps him moving forward  
\- Hates his mother and stepfather  
\- Rarely goes home to Atlas, preferring to stay with one of his friends when breaks in class come  
\- Thinks of Sakura as a sister more than the others, but still thinks of them all as family  
\- Loves the more melodic and soft sound Sakura puts into some of his favorite songs  
\- Loves to go to hot springs in Atlas after staying out in the cold for so long  
\- Always gave money out of his allowance to the maids that worked in his family's manor  
\- Calm and collected about most things, and absolutely will not stand for one of his friends being bullied or hurt  
\- He likes to just lay outside, or sit at his dorm's window and stare at the shattered moon, and he just loves the moonlight after spending many nights sitting on his family manor's roof to calm down from arguments with those inside  
\- Really hates his mother and stepfather

 

**Weapon and Semblance**

Weapon: _Mercy Drive_ : A pair of cestuses that cover the tops of his hands up to his wrists and covers his fists with plates of metal. The plates have spikes for fighting Grimm, and they can retract into the plates when fighting people.

( _Mercy Drive_ in the B&B AU) _Mercy Drive's_ upgraded form was largely designed by Weiss, Wave's idol, after Ebony's team visited her in Atlas. Yang aided Wave in anything he needed to know, and he had modified his gauntlets to transform like Yang's to fire dust slugs, hoping to make one of his teachers proud.

Semblance: Ignition: Anywhere he points, he can send a burst of his aura out to that spot and cause explosions of fire ranging from small bursts to large balls of fire. He likes to either snap his fingers or throw a punch to use it. Because of his semblance, he always stays warm unless he actively lets himself get cold. The downside is if he doesn't actively control it, he's like a radiator. While useful for his team and friends in the winter, it can be hell on them in the summer if he lets it happen and it'll even begin to make him burn up as well.

  
**Kairi's Appearance (Female)**

(Like with Inigo/Indigo, things not here are shared between Wave and Kairi.)

\- Her hair is brown and very unruly, almost looking uncared for. It's parted in the middle but still hangs over her forehead and the sides of her face and a bit over her eye, and the tips reach down over her chest and to the middle of her back  
\- Five feet and ten inches tall  
\- D-cup breasts  
\- (If futa) A cock the same size as Wave's  
\- Her muscles show a bit less than her male version, but she's equally as strong  
\- Has a silver ring piercing in her bottom lip on the left side of her mouth and a silver ring in both ears

 

**Wave's Kinks/fetishes**

\- His cock heats up the more with his level of arousal, same with his tongue. When they reach their peak temperature, it usually drives girls wild  
\- Has a mommy kink  
\- Likes sex outside, especially in the cold and in snow  
\- A bit of public sex depending on where he's at

 

**Kairi's Kinks/fetishes**

\- The inside of her pussy and the surface of her tongue increases in heat with her arousal thanks to her semblance. It's extremely pleasurable for her partners when get her to her peak arousal before she cums  
\- Has a mommy and daddy kink


	2. Inigo/Indigo Strife-Daturas

_**///This OC has a male and female version///** _

**Inigo's Appearance (Male)**

\- Red Fox Faunus with a three and a half foot long, bushy, red, white-tipped tail  
\- His hair is dark red, medium-short, ending just below his shoulders and it goes over his ears and over the side of his face with a streak of black on the left side, an inch wide going down to the tip  
\- Five feet tall  
\- Small bodied, but his arms, shoulders, and back hold strong muscles  
\- Eleven inch cock  
\- Golden eyes  
\- He has blue aura  
\- Facial features are soft  
\- Skin is lightly tanned  
\- Likes to wear a cloak that was made by his mothers, weaved with numerous mixes and types of dust to make it hide her body from sight. If he sits still with the cloak wrapped fully around him, he's very rarely seen as it reflects the light around him  
\- (B&B AU) Inigo has a prosthetic left arm and right leg. His arm is a mix between plates of blue and black metal, with three plates of metal overlapping each other at the shoulder where it connected with the black metal base in his shoulder. He can send his aura into the whole prosthetic to make a wide, black blade protrude from the top of the wrist out five inces past his fist. His prosthetic leg is all black metal.  
\- (Asks and Prompts Only) - Sometimes, he's a trap

**Trap!Inigo's appearance**

\- His form is more feminine with slightly curvacious hips, along with a slappable and squeezable bubbly butt   
\- His face is slightly more narrow than his regular counterpart  
\- His hair is between the length of both his regular and female counterparts

**Inigo/Indigo's outfits**

Combat (Inigo): Black pants with the left leg cut off at the thigh, a tight black long-sleeved shirt with the right sleeve shortened to his bicep, both sleeves blue with two wide, blue belts around his waist, and a pair of black gloves with half the fingers cut off and the thumb completely cut, and he wears black boots with black steel on the heels and toes of them. He wears his quiver attached to his right thigh on another belt and the sheath for Hyperion is across his back, under his cloak with the hilt of the blade sticking up over his left shoulder.

Combat (Indigo): Same as her male version except the heels of her boots are half an inch tall and her shirt shows more of her chest down to her cleavage, along with showing her lower stomach below her belly button, and she wears her pants are a lower on her hips.

Combat (trap): Inigo wears his pants, boots, and gloves like his regular counterpart, and a shirt like his female counterpart.

Casual (All): Always wears their combat outfit and always keeps their bow with them.

Gym (Indigo): Tight black spandex shorts going halfway down her thighs and a blue t-shirt with a sports bra.

Pajamas (All): Just a pair of black pants and a blue sleeveless shirt.

 

**Bio**

(Defaulted to Inigo, but for both male and female versions)

\- Third year student of Beacon and member of team ASHE. Ebony's partner  
\- Eighteen years old  
\- Bisexual (Asks and Prompts only)  
\- Parents are Raine Daturas and Vivian Strife  
\- When science became reliable enough, Raine and Vivian had signed up for Raine to be impregnated by using a mix of medicinal dust, Vivian's DNA, and other things to combine with sperm cells and it was implanted in an egg in Raine's womb. It took numerous tries, but Inigo was born two years behind Ebony and the others  
\- Due to that, Inigo pushed himself harder in classes and in training in order to be accepted into Beacon early, to be with his family  
\- He sees Star as an older sister  
\- Likes to hang upside down in trees by hooking his legs over a branch. He started doing it as a child to copy Star as best he could, and he grew fond of doing it even when not with Star.  
\- Can control his heat when it strikes up to a few years  
\- Loves to practice archery with his longbow, which is mostly why he has the muscles where he does. He's very efficient and accurate  
\- Likes to take naps whenever  
\- Hates to be called short and will yell at the person that does it  
\- Absolutely hates it if people try to talk bad about him having two birth mothers  
\- Trains constantly and has excellent balance  
\- Talks in third person sometimes, using words like "This one, his, he," or things like that  
\- Loves for his tail to be brushed  
\- Inigo is training to be part of the Rangers, a group of Huntsmen that take a more silent approach to the world'a troubles. They train in stealth and each have cloak's like Inigo's. Both his mothers, his sister, father, uncle, and grandfather on his father's side are Rangers, and he's following in their footsteps.  
\- Because of his age being two years younger than his closest friends and family, he loathes to feel alone  
\- He isn't short. He's a condensed can of whoop-ass

 

**Weapons and Semblance (For both)**

Weapon 1: _Hyperion_ : A wide-bladed bastard sword capable of both having a smaller shortsword split from the main blade, and transforming into a semi-automatic rifle. The bastard sword itself is three and a half feet long and three inches wide, and the shortsword is a foot and a half feet long and an inch and a half wide. The shortsword separates from the right side of the larger blade. Inigo keeps a small but high powered scope on his belt for if he needs to shoot at something far away, and that scope has a red dot sight attached to the top for if he needs it.

Weapon 2: _Foxhound_ : A black wooden longbow reinforced with dark blue steel that is four feet long with a short shaft past the middle of the top bend sticking straight up that has a long knife blade. It has a strong, whipchord-like string that lets him use actual arrows he makes himself from the shafts, fletching, and arrowheads. While the bow is technically a shortbow, it is as powerful as a longbow thanks to the thickness of the wood, the steel reinforcements, and the strong cable he uses as a string. Not anyone can use his bow.

Semblance: Even Flow: Inigo can control any type of liquid completely. He can freeze it or make it scalding hot. He can turn it into mist like a smokescreen. It extends to snow too. He keeps a long, specialized metal bottle of water at his hip that he keeps two liters of water in to use whenever. The downside is if he makes the liquid boil, his body and his own blood gets hot and it gets harder to breath the longer he keeps the temperature high while it’s in his control, and he could suffer a heat stroke. Freezing the liquid makes his body and his blood cold and he’ll begin to shiver more and more the longer he has the liquid frozen while it’s in his control, and he could suffer hypothermia. He does his best to keep a balance.

  
**Indigo's Appearance (Female)**

(Anything not here is the same as Inigo.)

\- Her hair is parted in the middle, going behind her ears. It goes down almost to her waist, dark red in color with a streak of black, same as her male version  
\- (If futa) Eleven inch Canine cock  
\- D-cup breasts  
\- Petite body with a bit smaller, but equally powerful muscles as her male version  
\- She has a bit of a bubble butt

  
  
**Kinks/Fetishes (Inigo)**

  
\- Can make water have the consistency and thickness of slime, and can make any tentacles or other appendages like that blow loads of fake cum that feels like the real thing. It’s still water, so it’s safe.  
\- He uses the water to surround his cock like an onahole, or he creates a slimegirl if he’s near a large amount of water to give him a titjob, blowjob, or a buttjob. (Doing these things with his semblance has no negative effects on him as the tentacles aren’t too hot or too cold, so his blood doesn’t raise or lower in temperature.)  
\- Likes to be more dominant  
\- Likes shower sex  
\- Likes sex while swimming

**Kinks/fetishes (Indigo)**

  
\- While she hates to be called short, she likes size difference.  
\- She loves to use her semblance to create water tentacles to pleasure herself   
\- She loves to just watch other girls get fucked either by someone else, or by the tentacles she can summon

 

**Why Inigo/Indigo is a slime person.**

_///Defaulted to Indigo, but goes for both///_

This is something me and my friend from Tumblr, @shin-xiao-long talked about for the character, but it was his idea to start with for a prompt and I kinda took it and ran with it with the details. All credit goes to him for the idea in the first place. For the sake of ease with explaining, I'm just using Indigo, but this goes for both characters, and it's now canon for them in all universes.

Now, Faunus are basically, by appearance, just humans with animal traits. As a side effect of Indigo's semblance after it was first unlocked for her, her body overall is made up of more water than normal, up to 90%. Her brain and heart are 90%. Her skin is 95%. Muscles, kidneys, and all other organs are 90%. Her bones are 90%. Her hair is 95%.

She can't use her semblance to turn fully into water, but she can change her whole body's consistency, both outside and inside, to that of thin or thick slime and still walk around. She can summon slime tentacles from her body, make blades out of her hands and fingers and the tips of the tentacles if needed and harden them to ice, and she can change her facial features, hair, body type, height, and other things to just about anything she'd want.

A person's hand could pass through her body if she made her body turn to slime. She always keeps it like a normal persons though unless she wants to change her body to feel like slime. She can make her body and organs translucent to a degree, moreso with her organs, which would let people see through her a bit.

After her semblance evolved, she could add a certain food dye to her body while its in its slime form, and her body would change color, then to go back to normal she can filter the dye out. Since training, she can alter the pigmentation of her skin to change color like that.

As for lewd uses, Indigo can change her body around into whatever form she knew got her partners off. Basically anywhere on her body could be free game (unless she thinks it's too weird to try). If something like kool-aid is poured onto her, she can absorb it, change color, and she'll taste fruity too. Anything else can be left up to the imagination.

Keep in mind that this is aura based, and this is the last evolution of Indigo's semblance. If she loses her aura, she'll turn back to normal if she's in her slime form. The slime form itself doesn't drain her aura too much, only if she raises or lowers her body's temperature.

Are we pushing limits? Most definitely. But, Shin and I think that because of Indigo's semblance, her body would be made up of more water and she would be able to morph into slime. It's Remnant! It's fantasy! Anything is possible!

It was only a matter of time before I made a slimegirl character for stuff. I just never knew I already made one. I hope everyone likes it.


	3. Sakura Hotaru

**Appearance**

\- Human  
\- Her hair is long, light brown in color. It’s straightened out and it reaches her backside. Her bangs are parted evenly, cut shorter and hanging down the sides of her face and the the top of her chest.   
\- She is five feet and eight inches tall  
\- She has a more slender figure  
\- She has c-cup breasts   
\- Dark orange eyes  
\- Her face has light features to it, and she gets two little dimples in her cheeks when she smiles. Her eyes are also slightly narrowed like her mother and father’s.  
\- She has tanned, almost almond colored skin.  
\- She likes to wear baggy jeans mostly with a light top. She also likes to wear Mistralian (basically Roman) sandals. She doesn’t like anything that shows off her body.

  
**Sakura's Outfits**

Combat: Wears a pair of black pants and white, knee-high shoes with four black straps and white buckles on the outsides of them, a sleeveless white jacket with two coattails, and she wears a sunset-orange vest under it. Around her waist is a wide belt with multiple pouches and her first aid kit. She keeps sheaths for her weapons’ sword forms on her hips and holsters for their pistol forms attached to the sheaths.

Casual when single: Baggy blue jeans and a light top that covers most of her chest, like a thin black hoodie that’s zipped up almost all the way. Plus a pair of sneakers.

Casual when in a relationship: She’ll slowly start to wear tighter and more revealing clothes the longer she’s with someone. She never got that far.

Pajamas: A loose black crop top and a sunset-orange hoodie over that, short-sleeved and cropped to show her stomach, and she wears a pair of loose black sweatpants

 

**Bio**

\- Third year student of Beacon and member of team ASHE. Wave’s partner, and canonically Ebony’s girlfriend.  
\- Twenty years old  
\- Her parents are Asuka and Scion Hotaru  
\- Even though they are human, Asuka and Scion live in Menagerie and Sakura was born there. It took years for her parents to build trust with the Faunus there through helping them with what needed to be helped with, and they slowly gained that trust and were accepted as true members of the community.  
\- She likes to read and cuddle with Ebony  
\- Sakura loves to sing and hum. She held small concerts in Kuo Kuana to help the Faunus relax and have fun after working on damages from storms and other things.  
\- She cares for her hair very religiously, spending between fifteen and thirty minutes on her hair alone in the shower. She only lets Ebony brush it because of how careful she is with it.  
\- She's a very kind girl.  
\- Her love life is… very turbulent. None of her past relationships turned out well at all and they all ended in her heartbreak. Thankfully, she had Ebony through every single breakup throughout Beacon to calm her cries.  
\- She likes to draw. She can draw very artistic pictures of her teammates and friends, but she doesn’t draw anyone nude.  
\- She likes to take pictures for her team’s photo album.  
\- She loves to have casual conversations with animals.  
\- She has two “pets”, but they’re more her friends. She has a male albino hawk named Talon and a little female desert mouse named Boo.

 

**Weapon and Semblance**

Weapon: _Symphia Persona_ : A pair of medium-sized falchions that transform into dual pistols.

Semblance: Song of the Wild: Sakura can speak with all manner of animals. They can understand her clearly and she can understand their normal sounds as common language in her mind. She can ask mice or birds to scout areas out for her and her team. Animals are more drawn to her as a side effect, not that she minds. It has evolved to let her hold onto another person and let them communicate with animals as well. If she truly focused, she could speak to Grimm as well but she’ll get severe headaches the longer she tries.

 

**Kinks/fetishes**

\- Loves facials, except for if cum gets in her hair  
\- Loves to be held and fucked in a full nelson  
\- Has certain fantasies of some Grimm thanks in large parts to the smut Ebony reads


	4. Ebony Reznor

 

**Appearance**

\- Futa cat Faunus with both cat ears and a five foot long tail, both having dark red fur with fluffy white fur on the insides of her ears. And her ears and tail have silver tips  
\- Long and wavy jet-black hair that reaches her backside with silver tips and a streak of silver just left of the center. Depending on occasion, she either has it let free or in two long ponytails.  
\- She's eight feet and one inch tall, one of the tallest people in the world.  
\- ( **Mini Ebby AU** ) She's herself, but as tall as Neo, standing at four feet and ten inches tall. She's still busty and thicc, but her normal proportions are fit more to her smol height.  
\- She has a curvy body with wide hips, her stomach is slightly narrower than them and she has thick thighs.  
\- H-cup breasts  
\- Ruby red eyes that change to emerald green every so often. When they change, the two colors swirl around until the next takes over.  
\- Soft features. Most always has a cheerful expression.  
\- She has a nine-inch-long penis with no set of balls  
\- She has three piercings. Two in her right cat ear near the bottom, and a ring at the tip of her left holding a small chain and pendant of her uncle’s emblem. One stud has a cut piece of amber and the other has an amethyst.  
\- She likes to wear skirts mostly, and especially thigh-high socks. Always wears a black collar around her neck with a metal plaque that carries her family saying. “ _Don’t stare too long into the sun that you forget the rest of the sky_ ”

  
**Ebony's Outfits**

She always wears a mix of black and purple, and sometimes white.

Casual: She has different casual outfits but the one she wears the most is a purple band t-shirt, her black combat skirt with purple frills on the inside and bottom, a pair of either black, purple, or black and purple striped thigh-high socks, and her boots. Along with that, she sometimes puts her hair up in twin ponytails.

Combat: She keeps her combat skirt and wears just a pair of black and purple striped thigh high socks. The boots she wears has purple strings and silver zippers on the outsides of them, going from the near the soles to the top edges. She wears a cropped cargo jacket over a white tank top with one purple sleeve over her left arm, and nothing over her left. Over her stomach is a wide piece of armor, two heavy plated of steel, the higher one overlapping the lower to protect her sensitive stomach from hits in a fight. On her right arm is a black and purple striped armstocking and on both hands are fingerless black gloves.

Gym: Black sports bra under a tight purple tank top, a pair of loose black shorts, and some black sneakers. Plus her collar like always.

Wrestling (Part of a thing me and  my friend @nate-the-smutt-blogger did):She wears a black skirt with purple flames on the bottom edges, and a pair of spandex shorts under it along with a long, black pair of socks that reaches up to her upper thighs with black boots. She wears a black top with one sleeve over her left arm that almost looked like armor with numerous purple straps hanging off the bottom and off the shoulders, as well as off the bottom of her skirt which are silver, and around her stomach is thicker fabric to protect the sensitive area from anyone touching it. Plus on the back in silver was the emblem of the Dust Club.

Pajamas: A purple nightgown that goes down to her upper thighs with thin straps over her shoulders, and a darker stripe of purple going down the left side over her breast.

Special: On special occasions, Ebony wears the bellydancer look that her mother picked out for her to make Sakura drool. She wears a black crop top of thick fabric with two straps that go up to connect behind her neck, black detached sleeves that hugged her arms, ending with rings that were around her index and pinky fingers, a long purple pareo skirt that more covered her right leg and is black and a bit frilly along the bottom edges and it grew more solid toward her thighs but is still slightly see-through with a pair of black shorts under it, which are also tights but don’t show any outlines of anything Ebony doesn’t want to be seen. Around her tail in two places are silver bands, one near the tip with a bronze-golden bell on it and one near the base. Both squeeze her tail enough to stay put but not be uncomfortable. She also wears a pair of black stockings and black Mistralian sandals with dark-purple straps.

 

**Bio**

(Ebony is in two harems at the same time. Jaune's for my friend from Tumblr, @jaunes-erotic-world, and Ryder’s (OC) for @nate-the-smutt-blogger on Tumblr.)

\- She's twenty years old, in her third year of Beacon  
\- A member of team ASHE  
\- She is a cat Faunus with both cat ears and a tail, both having dark red fur with fluffy white fur on the insides of her ears. And her ears and tail have silver tips  
\- Her parents are Jace and Alyss Reznor.  
\- She has dust inside of her body because of experiments done on her father, which gives her her large proportions and features  
\- Very shy and timid when meeting new people, and she's scared of being surrounded by groups of strangers.  
\- She’s extremely playful once she gets to know someone. She loves her ears to be played with and the base of her tail to be scritched. She purrs wen she’s happy and even more when her traits are played with. She likes to pounce. When she wants scritches, she pushes her head against a friend of family member’s shoulder.  
\- She cares deeply about her friends and family.  
\- She rarely gets mad.  
\- She hardly, if ever cusses unless she is extremely mad or sad  
\- If you hurt who she consider's family, then she will make you regret it.  
\- She loves to help people with her playfulness, letting them scritch her ears to make her purr to see if it would make them feel better.  
\- She likes to cosplay  
\- She loves to cuddle  
\- She’s a metalhead. One of her favorite songs is Beast and the Harlot by Avenged Sevenfold. She can’t help but move and bob her head to the beat of that song.  
\- She loves to read books, especially fantasy. She has a bookshelf on the wall above her bed filled with different books.  
\- Despite being one of the tallest people in the world, Ebony loves the rare times where she feels small.  
\- She has a large feet-forward style motorcycle named Kimura.  
\- While she's very submissive in bed most of the time, she's usually the one to initiate makeout sessions. She'll lift her partner and holds them against the wall, and she's very voracious in those affections.  
\- Loves cherries and apples.  
\- She has a husky named Pepper.  
\- (Harem stuff) She has a small pet Nevermore she received from the Jauneverse Salem, who gave it to her to prove she wasn’t all bad. Ebony named it Squawks. She also has a little Beowulf puppy she received as a gift from the Ryderverse Salem for being adorable. She named him Ouka. Both Grimm are tame and will not hurt anyone or anything unless she specifically says so, which she never will.  
\- After the events of team ASHE’s mission where Ebony was stabbed, Jace almost had to beg her to take his adoptive father’s old shotgun that he cared for for years after his death. Ebony reluctantly took it, and she keeps it in her weapon locker until she really needs it. If she ever does, and she hopes she never has to.

 

**Weapon and Semblance**

Weapon 1: _Pride Fang_ : A claymore with a six and a half foot long blade. The flared-out area at the tip and the two points are like a cat head and ears, the face part of it even has two slits in the metal like eyes.  It can transform into dual-barrel assault rifle, fit to her size. The hilt is a foot long with an orb of multicolored dust crystal in the pommel. Her father made it for her and she cherishes it so much that she never wants to be without it. She cleared it with Ozpin and he lets her keep it with her at all times. Her friends and family have taken to calling it an ultra greatsword for it's size. It's a combination of Ebony's original claymore, Pride, and her uncle's old twin barrel assault rifle that Jace gave her for her birthday, Twin Fang.

Weapon 2: _Carno_ : It’s original name was Carnage, but Jace gave her the choice to rename it and she did, with her grandfather’s approval because the old name did not fit it’s new owner at all, and it made Ebony a bit uncomfortable. It is a large, double barreled pump action shotgun with separate magazine tubes and triggers for both barrels. The trigger guard and barrels are metallic black with silver engravings of feathers and wings along the length of the barrel. The trigger and ejector ports are silver, along with the tips of the barrels. The pump and stock are made of walnut wood, stained beautifully.

Semblance: Archangel: Makes Ebony’s muscles bulge under her clothes and she grows wings with feathers colored to her purple aura, with silver feathers at the tips. When she deactivates it, the feathers flutter away from her before they dissipate in the air. Her fatigue grows higher the longer she keeps her semblance activated fully. In normal fights if she feels she needs to, she’ll use the first stage of her semblance for a massive strength boost. She’s trained for years since she first discovered her semblance, so she can keep it activated in both stages for a decent amount of time, and she uses it sparingly in fights.

 

**Kinks/Fetishes**

\- She likes pet play.  
\- She likes a bit of food play.  
\- She likes taking naughty selfies to send to her girlfriend  
\- Likes cosplay sex  
\- Absolutely loves biting and scratching and is proud to show off the marks.  
\- She’s very submissive, only dominant when someone starts to scritch her belly, which is her erogenous zone. The further down the scritches go on her belly, the more intense the pleasure.  
\- She has fantasies of being gangbanged  
\- She has fantasies being fucked by Grimm and tentacle monsters  
\- She has fantasies of sucking her own cock  
\- She likes to taste her own cum because it tastes minty and it makes her feel naughty.  
\- She loves to cum all over herself.  
\- She can cum more than most people in a single orgasm thanks to the dust inside her, which she secretly loves very much even if it can get a bit... messy. She can cum upwards of at least half a cup normally to multiple cups full if she's very pent up, and she can last through multiple orgasms.

 


	5. April Karmine

**Appearance**

-Female human  
\- Her hair is medium length and very dark red. She keeps it in a loose ponytail that hangs over her chest.  
\- Five feet and eleven inches tall  
\- She has a skinny body with light curves  
\- CC-cup breasts  
\- Auburn eyes  
\- (If futa) Fourteen inch long horse cock a bit thicker than her wrist  
\- A mix between hard and soft facial features  
\- Always wears a pair of worn and torn blue jeans and a tank top. And she always wears a straw cowboy hat with the side brim rolled up to the dome and the front tip of the brim bent down a bit. The underside of the brim is black and there is a black band of cloth around the bottom of the dome.

 

**April’s Outfits**

Combat: Inspired in part by her aunt Alyss. April wears a white corset covered in shimmering black scale mail over a black shirt, black scale mail shoulderguards connected over her chest and back by chains with a scale mail chestpiece, a necklace of scale mail with a few scales missing to fit perfectly with her chestpiece, a pair of worn blue jeans with rips and holes along the legs of them and black ankle-high boots with steel lining the outside of the toes. She also wears a pair of fingerless scale mail gauntlets to match the rest of her armor. There is a sheath for Jacknife on her left hip, a holster for Bear Claw on the front of her left thigh near the top, and a leather box of ammo for Jacknife on her left hip.

Casual: Usually just a pair of worn blue jeans like her combat attire (Almost none of her jeans have no holes or tears in them), a red button-up shirt, and her boots. She always keeps at least Bear Claw on her hip and as always, she wears her cowboy hat.

Pajamas: Just her panties

 

**Bio**

\- Third year student of Beacon  
\- Leader of team KRSC (Karsk). Star’s partner and canon girlfriend.  
\- Her parents are Auron and Shyla Karmine  
\- Grew up with both Ebony and Carlisha, considering how close their parents are  
\- Her semblance was passed down a few generations. It was originally her grandfather’s, then it was passed to her father when he died, and then April was born with it.  
\- She likes to cook and loves to see what people think of what she makes  
\- She can make dreamcatchers  
\- She can make her own ammunition  
\- When bored, she takes out her revolver and twirls it around her fingers  
\- She owns a utility ATV named Blazer. She modified it herself to have pedals on the sides for brakes and acceleration so she can use her hands solely for steering and fighting off Grimm if she needs to. It also has a boost she can activate with the press of a button. It can pull a good amount of weight.  
\- (Harem stuff) She also owns a red 69 Mustang that was a gift from Ryder.  
\- She learned to make amazing deer jerky from her father. Everyone loves it.  
\- She speaks in a country accent.

 

**Weapons and Semblance**

Weapon 1:  _Jacknife_ : A two and a half foot long shortsword with a large caliber, single action, double barrel, single eight-round cylinder revolver combined with it. It’s a fairly large revolver. The barrels are set at each side of the blade and the grip straightens out when April wants to swing her blade. It has two triggers, and hammers, one for each barrel and April can fire them easily individually.

Weapon 2:  _Bear Claw_ : A single action and single barrel revolver that uses medium-large rounds. A gift from her great uncle

Semblance: Smokeshift: She can change her body to the form of dark-red smoke to float around and get into cracks and under doors, and to dodge attacks. It was embarrassing when she first discovered it. Her weapons and clothes meld with her so she doesn’t have to strip or drop her weapons. The limit for staying in her smoke form is six seconds, and holding one person it’s halved to three seconds. She’s still training with it when she can.

 

**Kinks/Fetishes**

\- A bit of food play. She likes to give and receive chocolate kisses.  
\- She likes to be tied up.  
\- She likes it rough, but she can’t stand pain during sex  
\- She gets turned on when her whole ponytail is tugged on  
\- She loves public sex and the risk of getting caught


	6. Rosa Nacara

**Appearance**

-Female bird Faunus with plumes of dark-blue feathers along the backs of her arms down to her wrists, the backs of her shoulders, and along her upper back. The feathers range in length to almost a foot long in the center of her back and neck to just a couple inches at her wrists.  
\- Brown hair that reaches down to her shoulder blades with her bangs and the front-sides of her hair dyed a darker blue  
\- Ocean blue eyes  
\- Tanned skin  
\- Five feet and ten inches tall  
\- C-cup breasts  
\- More of a skinny frame  
\- Under her eyes are lines in her skin as if she’s tired, making her look older than her age. A certain someone thinks she looks cute with them  
\- Always has a soft and warm smile on her face. It’s usually described as motherly  
\- Likes to wear dresses or tops that show her feathers as much as she can  
\- (B&B AU) She has a very rough-looking scar across her throat that she keeps covered by a dark-blue desert scarf.  
\- (B&B AU) She has a prosthetic right arm made of mostly dark-blue metal plates on the outer side with black metal and padding on the inner sides.

 

**Rosa’s Outfits**

Combat: She wears a light white camisole with thin straps over her shoulders, a black combat skirt, white stockings and a pair of brown heeled combat boots. Along with that she wears a thin steel cuirass, thigh greaves, and metal shoulderguards that are all colored dark blue. If she needs more armor, she can always make it easily with her semblance if she gets the metal.

Casual: She usually wears a simple dark blue sundress with the back cut out above the middle for her feathers to show.

Pajamas: A custom blue nightgown given to her by her old caretakers, like her sundress with her feathers on her back exposed.

 

**Bio**

\- Twenty one years old  
\- Third year student of Beacon and member of team KRSC (Karsk) with Carlisha as her partner  
\- She was an orphan  
\- She grew up in an orphanage in Vacuo, living there since she was a baby  
\- Very caring  
\- Very motherly for her age  
\- The reason she has the tired lines under her eyes is because she constantly helped the caretakers take care of the younger children since she was ten. Long nights for years taking care of the youngest children that were both there for years andnew to the orphanage, staying up for classes the next day and pushing through her tiredness, and going back to taking care of the children. Even with the sleep she thankfully got after being accepted into Beacon a year early on a scholarship thing, the lines under her eyes remained as her skin was used to it. A certain someone thinks she looks cute with them.  
\- Enjoys origami  
\- She’s easy to forgive and forget  
\- She takes care of her feathers constantly  
\- Her feathers get floofed out when she’s flustered or embarrassed  
\- Only lets those she trusts the most touch her feathers  
\- If she truly grows close to someone, she’ll give them one of her feathers  
\- Likes to make art with her semblance

 

**Weapon and Semblance**

Weapon:  _Rosaria_ : A staff with blades on each end with the capability of splitting in the middle and collapsing into daggers.

Semblance: Metallurgy: She can focus her aura through her hands and completely manipulate metal to change it to whatever shape she wishes. At home around Vacuo, she can pulse her aura out through her feet to all the metal fragments in the sand and she can sense any movement around or under her, but it takes more of her aura to do so. She also learned to pick locks with it for if a child had locked themselves away in the orphanage.

 

**Kinks/fetishes**

\- She doesn’t like a lot of kinks. She’s more of a simple girl  
\- She mostly just likes vaginal sex  
\- Will sometimes give blowjobs on special occasions  
\- Submissive  
\- Loves outside sex on occasions  
\- Hates to get cum on her feathers, so she swallows all the cum she can when she gives blowjobs  
\- Likes a bit of tentacle play


	7. Star Seiber

**Appearance**

-Female monkey Faunus with a three and a half foot long tail  
\- She has long, vibrant orange hair that reaches down past her backside and to the middle of her thighs. It grows more wild looking the further it goes down her back with the tips curled and pointed outward  
\- Five feet and nine inches tall  
\- She has a more slender body all around, very toned and she has defined abs  
\- D-cup breasts  
\- Leaf green eyes  
\- Tanned skin  
\- She has features between hard and soft  
\- She wears an earring on her left ear with a small orange orb with seven darkened stars in the middle held by a small chain.  
\- She likes to wear lighter clothing. She can’t stand thick clothes and she doesn’t wear shoes at all. Ozpin allows her to not wear shoes with her school uniform.

 

**Star’s Outfits**

Combat/casual: She wears a thin red gi with golden edges over her torso and light and baggy blue pants. The right side of her torso is exposed as the gi is halfway off and rolled up. Her breasts are covered by a very light white, cropped camisole that has a gold band under her breasts to keep it held against her body there that connected in the back in the middle, and it has two inch-wide straps going up from the front to connect behind her neck. She also wears a silver bracelet on her right wrist and a band of silver on her upper arm.

Pajamas: Completely naked.

 

**Bio**

\- Third year student of beacon  
\- Twenty years old  
\- Member of team KRSC (Karsk) with April as her leader and partner, and is canonically April’s girlfriend  
\- Parents are Jax Creed and Kyla Seiber.  
\- She considers Inigo as a brother. When Raine and Vivi raised him to five years old, they had him stay with Jax, a retired Ranger, to take care of him and train him while his parents were on missions. From that, he and Star share a bond of brother and sister.  
\- She’s an only child, but she should have had a sister.  
\- She’s also lifelong friends with April, Ebony, and Carlisha  
\- She’s a cheerful girl  
\- She loves to train her body  
\- Despite always walking on her bare feet, the bottoms of them are very soft and she takes very good care of them considering she does always walk on them. And they’re a bit ticklish  
\- She loves to meditate by either sitting on the ground or by hanging upside down either in a tree or by the bar that April had set up in the room for her  
\- The only things that can snap her out of deep meditation is roughly one to six hours of time, or someone snapping their fingers in front of her face  
\- Only lets those closest to her even touch her body while she’s meditating. After years of doing it, she knows just who is right near her, and she’ll snap awake if anyone other than her loved ones come near her  
\- She has high metabolism and she loves to eat whether it’s a plate stacked high with meat or sweets. She can’t get fat, so she’s good  
\- She gets embarrassed and blushes when April says lewd things in front of their friends or in public, especially in front of family. She rarely says lewd things, outside the bedroom herself, and it embarrasses her even more.

 

**Weapon and Semblance**

Weapon:  _Nimbus_ : A battlestaff capable of extending its six and a half foot length to three times longer in one direction and shortening to a foot long baton for easier carrying. Uses air dust crystals in both ends to send out bursts of air.

Semblance: Solar Flare: Star can emit an extremely bright light from her body to blind opponents. While not detrimental to herself, it can harm her teammates if their vision is caught in the light

 

**Kinks/Fetishes**

\- She loves to give soft and gentle footjobs because she wants her feet to have attention after taking care care of them so much  
\- Loves to give tailjobs to those she’s closest to  
\- Likes to have naughty fun while hanging upside down by her tail  
\- Can be a switch between dominant and submissive at times  
\- Will only let those closest to her use her body while meditating  
\- Thanks to April, she likes a bit of public sex with the risk of getting caught  
\- Doesn’t really like anal


	8. Carlisha Sylvana

**Appearance**

\- Female dog Faunus, Rough Collie specifically, with a bushy tail with fur matching the color of her hair with small streaks of silver going through it.  
\- Her hair is faded purple and reaches just below her shoulders. Her bangs are cut shorter and are swished to the right of her forehead, going halfway over her eye  
\- She is six feet and one inch tall, a few inches taller than her parents.  
\- She has a bit of a curvy body, but more slender.  
\- D-cup breasts  
\- Hazel eyes  
\- A bit soft, but very attractive features. Almost always has a small smirk or a grin on her lips.  
\- Has a piercing in her right nipple  
\- Always wears most of her combat outfit, considering it shows off her figure.

 

**Carlisha’s Outfits**

Combat: She wears a tight, dark-red shirt, open vertically with laces tied up the middle, showing her stomach and cleavage along with a sleeveless fishnet shirt and no bra, with a belt just below her chest, pushing her breasts up to be more presentable. She wears tight black mini-shorts with a loose belt and a dark-red half-skirt hanging from it on the left side. On her right leg are leather straps going around from her knee to her upper thigh. On her legs she wears red socks that go to just above her knees, matching her shirt’s color, and under the socks up to her thighs were fishnet stockings. She also wears black boots with silver metal buckles and white straps around the tops. On her hands are lightly armored gloves extending to the middle of her forearms with metal on the outsides of her hands and forearms, small straps holding them tightly to her arms. Around her neck is the scarf and cloak that her mother gave her. It is faded scarlet and has two long tails that billow in the wind.

Casual: Everything from her combat outfit except for her armored gloves and the straps on her right leg.

Pajamas: Sleeps naked

 

**Bio**

\- Third year student of Beacon on a separate team than her cousin.  
\- Member of team KRSC (Karsk) and Rosa’s partner  
\- Twenty years old  
\- Her parents are Alex Reznor and Aulin Sylvana  
\- She was born from two humans. Her birth was strange due to the fact that Alex had to be given special medication with a bit of the Faunus DNA he needed for his abnormally weak sperm to penetrate an egg in Aulin’s womb. Thanks to that DNA mixed with experimental dust, Carlisha was born but she was a dog Faunus, not that the two minded.  
\- Cocky and confident.  
\- She always flirts with people and teases them by swaying her hips when she walks or by pushing her breasts out a bit when she faced someone to talk.  
\- Due to her birth, she has irregular heat cycles that last a week out of a month.  
\- Like her cousin, she cares about her friends and family.  
\- She’ll join her cousin in paying back those who hurt her family and friends.  
\- Likes headpats and to be called a good girl, and her tail wags more from both things.

 

**Weapon and Semblance**

- Weapon:  _Kilauea_ : A katana that extends to a long, bladed whip that uses dust in the hilt to charge the blade with the elements. She can also make the edge of its solid blade form serrated.

- Semblance: Archangel: The same as her cousin’s except her wings are colored to her green aura. She can keep it up longer than Ebony as well considering she grew her wings first.

 

**Kinks/fetishes**

\- She’ll have sex anywhere, especially when her heat hits.  
\- She switches between being dominant and submissive depending on her heat. When out of heat, she likes to be dominant. In heat, she’s a sub to her mate.  
\- Pet play if the headpats count.  
\- Loves to give a good blowjob and she loves to swallow.  
\- Likes to leave a few scratches to mark who she’s been with for a bit.  
\- She loves to fuck and be fucked hard.


	9. Alyssia "Alyss" Reznor

**Appearance**

-Female cat Faunus with cat ears as her animal trait  
\- Long and straight ash-blonde hair that reaches the middle of her back. The bangs on the right side of her head are naturally colored black, extending up to the right side of her head where her right cat ear is, covering it in black fur while the other is blonde fur.  
\- She has a slender body with a flat but toned stomach, and she has long and slender legs and a nice butt, but not on the level of other certain cat Faunus  
\- C-cup breasts  
\- Her right eye is sapphire-blue and her left is emerald-green  
\- She is five feet and seven inches tall  
\- She has a light tan to her skin  
\- She has three piercings in her black-furred cat ear. Two silver studs, one with a ruby and the other with an amethyst. There is a small ring in the tip with a little cat-head pendant hanging on a very small chain  
\- She likes to wear loose and comfortable clothing, but will wear tight shirts, jeans, or shorts depending on the occasion, as well as a good dress.  
\- She also likes to wear a pair of black and purple striped armstockings with black fingerless gloves with her dresses

 

**Alyss’ Outfits**

Combat: She wears a deep purple, sleeveless shirt, a white corset-type garment that covers the lower half of her stomach with a couple of slim belts that hold loops for Soul Leaf’smagazines, dust pouches, and her first-aid kit. She wears a white flag attached to her belt that covers her backside and extended down to just above her knees. Under the flag, she wears a pair of dark purple jeans and a pair of white boots that reach her knees with three purple straps on both boots. On her hands, she wears a pair of black and purple striped, fingerless arm stockings reaching up to her upper arms like her daughter does.

Casual: A pair of white jeans with black and white sneakers, a purple t-shirt, and a thin white hoodie with holes cut out in the cuffs of the sleeves for her thumbs to stick through.

 

**Bio**

\- Forty one years old  
\- Loving mate to Jace Reznor and mother of two, Ebony and Genesis  
\- Her maiden name is Wystar  
\- Her parents were Lilith Wystar and Idris Calico, both cat Faunus.  
\- Member of team JKDW (Jackdaw) and Auron Karmine’s partner  
\- Caring and considerate, always willing to help others regardless of if they’re strangers or her friends and family  
\- She loves it when her ears are scritched, but only by the people closest to her  
\- While she’s proud to be a Faunus, she’s shy to show her more playful side in public unless she wants to make friends or family feel better  
\- She’s originally from Vacuo, and she loves show her stomach with certain outfits  
\- She learned to be a great bellydancer in her time in Beacon so she could show off to Jace, and she has more than a few different outfits  
\- Absolutely loves cherries and fish.  
\- Hates to see people hurt, no matter who it is  
\- Alyss is lonely most of the time since Jace is mostly on missions. Jace, wanting to make sure all of her needs are taken care of, told her that she could have sex with anyone she trusted if she needed to sate her desires, and she does sometimes. She may do that, but she’s still loyal to Jace and loves him dearly.

 

**Weapon and Semblance**

Weapon:  _Soul Leaf_ : A glaive as tall as her with a foot-long and four-inch wide blade, capable of transforming into a large submachine gun (Gun form is like a larger version of the Kriss Vector with the magazine in the side)

Semblance: Angel’s Touch: Alyss can heal any injury with the touch of her hands when she activates it, which makes a purple aura come from her hands. The longer she does it and the more severe the injury, the more tired it makes her but she never cares how tired she’d get. She can radiate it out from her whole body for a healing hug, but it makes her far more tired.

 

**Kinks/fetishes**

\- Likes to indulge in some pet play from time to time  
\- Loves to scratch and bite, bit not on the level of her daughter  
\- Loves to ride cowgirl to give a good bellydance for a show  
\- Loves clothed sex very much  
\- Likes to be groped by those closest to her, even if she acts embarrassed  
\- Since she’s helped both Ebony and Carlisha with sexual frustrations and heat cycles, she became a fan of incest, although she doesn’t show it in public or admit it without trusting someone.

  
**Jace Reznor (Alyss' mate)**

**Appearance**

\- Male cat Faunus with cat ears and tail as traits, covered in dark red fur  
\- Thick dark brown, medium-long hair wrapped in a ponytail with a portion cut short, going down almost over his right eye  
\- His left eye is sky-blue. His right eye changes between sapphire and emerald every so often.  
\- Six feet and three inches tall  
\- His body is toned. Nearly all of his muscle mass is hidden under his skin, only defined in his arms and his stomach a bit.  
\- His face has more soft features.  
\- His left arm is prosthetic, made of mostly black metal. It has three segmented silver plates on the shoulder, as well as silver knuckles. The palm and insides of the fingers are covered in soft padding like synthetic skin. He can feel things with it, and it can produce heat as if it were his normal arm

 

**Jace's Outfits**

Combat: He wears his brother's dark-red sleevless duster that goes to his knees, split up the front, back, and sides to the waist with the front closed over a dark-red t-shirt. It ends in two points at the bottom in the back behind the knees. On his right hand and wrist is a black fingerless glove and a long wristguard made of black metal. Under his duster is the harness for his weapon, which has a strong magnetic plate on the back of it.

Casual: A pair of blue jeans, his boots, a black shirt an a black open button up shirt. He always keeps his harness on under his button up shirt to keep his sword with him.

 

**Bio**

\- Thirty nine years old  
\- Leader of team JKDW (Jackdaw) and Raine's partner.  
\- Mate of Alyss Reznor  
\- Born in Atlas, but a Beacon graduate  
\- He was an orphan. His parents abandoned him on the street at six years old.  
\- He was kidnapped out of Atlas along with his adoptive brother, Genesis. The two were off guard while camping and they were kidnapped, and then experimented on. Sadly, Genesis and their adoptive father were killed in the escape, and that was when Jace lost his arm.  
\- His eyes are not their natural color. His right eye changes colors between emerald and sapphire due to a bit of his brother's aura flowing into him when he died, the same with his father's, who's eyes were sky blue and that gave Jace's left eye it's color.  
\- Loves apples  
\- He owns a motorcycle named Titan  
\- Will always take missions to rescue kidnapped people

 

**Weapon and Semblance**

Weapon: _Legacy_ : It's an Artillery Claymore in every sense of the name. It is a large, double-edged greatsword with capabilities of firing very large rounds. When the mode is activated, the tip of the sword opens to reveal the tip of the barrel. The trigger comes from the base of the receiver at the bottom of the blade, and a grip extends from the side above the receiver to take hold of. The magazine goes in the bottom side facing the ground. Can only be fired from the hip and the shots can be used to give Jace more power to his strikes. Along the sides of the blade in the middle all the way to the tip are red runes that glow when Jace puts his aura through it. It's six and a half feet long and a foot and a quarter wide.

Family Semblance: Archangel: He was the first to discover this semblance out of himself and Alex, his brother. His wings have mostly red wings with slivers of green and blue and silver tips.


	10. Aulin Sylvana

**Appearance**

-Female human  
\- Nearly a mirror of her daughter  
\- Her hair is faded purple with strands of gray throughout, reaching to just below her shoulderblades and more parted in the middle with the sides going over her ears  
\- Five feet and eight inches tall  
\- Garnet-red eyes  
\- She wears earrings with small purple orbs held by small chains  
\- DD-cup breasts after her pregnancy  
\- She has nice thighs and a large booty from doing thousands of squats over the years, specifically for obtaining those  
\- Her body has a balance between slender and thick around her waist and thigh areas, and slender everywhere else  
\- She likes to wear anything that shows off her body like her daughter.

 

**Aulin's Outfits**

Combat/casual 1: She wears a midnight purple crop top that is tight against her chest, showing the smooth skin of her stomach, sides, and lower back. She wears a belt over her upper stomach that was just under her breasts seeming to push them up a bit more, a pair of armstockings that extend up to her elbows with rings connected to them, which are around her middle fingers. Each stocking is purple and have silver vine-like designs on them. She wears a pair of extremely short, tan shorts with a loose belt around her waist, a dark-red half-skirt with gold edges over her left leg, reaching down to the middle of her thigh. She wears dark brown knee-length boots, and lastly earrings that are orbs of purple connected to short chains on each of her ears. 

Casual 2: She wears a tight, dark-purple tank top, a pair of tight blue jeans, and a pair of white boots.

 

**Bio**

\- Cocky wife of Alex Reznor and Carlisha’s mother.  
\- 39 Years old  
\- Leader of team SLVR (Silver) and partner of Inuvali Lirra  
\- Co-captain of a cargo ship with Alex  
\- She was an orphan and was never adopted  
\- She loves to go out and have some fun when the ship is docked  
\- Hers and Carlisha’s attitudes are almost identical. Carlisha gets most of her sex drive from her as well  
\- She’s highly sexual when surrounded by friends and family, making lewd jokes and remarks, staring at asses or boobs, or playfully smacking asses and groping people  
\- Absolutely loves to show off her ass and thighs  
\- Hates to be called a slut by strangers, but loves to be called one by her friends and family  
\- Loves to flirt  
\- Loves to have fun and pull on her female friends’ tops to reveal their breasts.  
\- Very protective over her family and friends  
\- She and Alex have a very sexual and open relationship. They did when they were younger and still do, especially since they are captains of a ship with crew members, both male and female, that were usually so pent up after weeks being on the ocean. They trust their crew completely, and sometimes they bring their other friends in on the fun when they’re around and if they want to. They don’t care who they fuck, but they only love each other romantically.

 

**Weapon and Semblance**

Weapon:  _Elementia_ : A long whip with a spot in the handle for dust vials to go, letting her send the dust through the length of her weapon

Semblance: Frostbite: She can use her semblance to either make icy armor around herself, give herself a sword of ice, or just launch shards of ice or torrents of biting, stinging snow at things. Like with Wave/Kairi, she has to actively control her semblance to keep from freezing herself and her friends in the winter times.

 

**Kinks/fetishes**

\- There is a gloryhole on the ship that she just loves to go to. She knows each and every cock of her crew, but it still turns her on to be in that booth and to see the cocks come through the holes  
\- Loves to have gangbangs with the crew to help them all unwind, and her husband loves to watch her get fucked and join in after  
\- She just loves gangbangs and blowbangs in general  
\- She absolutely loves gloryholes with complete strangers  
\- Loves to give thighjobs and buttjobs  
\- Loves to be fucked in front of a crowd  
\- She can fuck for two days straight and not get fatigued from cumming thanks to all her years as co ship captain  
\- Absolutely loves to be called a slut during sex either when she’s on top or bottom  
\- Depending on the type, she would totally let a Grimm fuck her if it wouldn’t try to kill her

  
**Alex Reznor (husband)**

**Appearance**

\- Male human  
\- Short dark-brown hair  
\- Dark chocolate brown eyes  
\- Soft features to his face, looking a bit identical to his brother  
\- He has skinnyish build but his body shows the definition of his muscles  
\- Five feet and nine inches tall  
\- His skin is fairly tanned

 

**Alex's outfit**

Combat/casual: He wears a thin, light-blue jacket over a white button-up shirt. On his wrists and shoulders is light, silver armor. On the underside of his left wristguard is a thin box the length of his forearm. He wears heavy, light-brown pants suited to Solitas weather, looking to be what miners typically wear. Lastly, he wears a pair of black boots with metal on the backs of them that hold a surprise use. He always wears this outfit, and the hilt to a katana is hooked onto his belt.

 

**Bio**

\- Thirty seven years old  
\- Member of team SLVR (Silver)  
\- Graduate of Beacon  
\- He ran away from home due to his parents' abuse. It wasn't physical, but emotional and verbal  
\- He had to survive by stealing food in a coastal village on Solitas at the age of sixteen. Coincidentally, he was caught by the man that would be his captain and one of his best friends, Connor Stone. Connor vouched for him to be taken in at Beacon, and he was put on his future wife's team after one of her teammate's dropped out due to a bad injury.  
\- He and Aulin quickly bonded, flirting with each other almost nonstop that drove their teammates out of the room most of the time.  
\- Ambidextrous   
  
**Weapons and Semblance**

Weapon 1: _Celosia_ : A collapsible, red-bladed katana that Alex keeps in the thin box on the underside of his forearm. He uses his aura and makes the tang come out of the box, he shoves the hilt onto it and uses his aura to connect them, then he pulls the full blade out. He loves to be flashy when he unsheaths it so he intentionally made the sheath give off sparks when he pulls Celosia out fast. Additionally, his fighting style is kick based as well. The metal on the backs of his boots can open up and he can stick the hilt of Celosia in, and he can effortlessly use his katana like that, kicking and sending out slashes of fire toward his opponents or the Grimm thanks to both the burn dust the blade was infused with and the burn dust laced in his pants.

Family Semblance: Archangel: The second in the family to discover this semblance. His wings have light blue feathers.


	11. Raine Daturas and Vivian "Vivi" Strife

**Raine Daturas' Appearance**

\- Red fox Faunus with fluffy fox ears of dark red fur  
\- Hair is deep red in color with strands of gray throughout, reaching the middle of her back and bound in a loose ponytail  
\- Petite body  
\- Looks young in her age despite her graying hair  
\- Formerly AA-cup breasts. B-cup after her pregnancy  
\- (If futa) Ten inch canine cock  
\- Eye’s are light red, almost pink in color  
\- Five feet and four inches tall  
\- Almost pale skin with a bit of a tan  
\- Likes to wear pants and long-sleeved shirts.

 

**Raine’s Outfit**

Combat/casual: She wears a pair of green and grey blurry camo cargo pants, a dark-green combat vest with multiple pouches, and a tight grey long sleeved shirt under her cloak. She wears dark brown boots as well.

 

**Bio**

\- Forty years old  
\- Wife of Vivian Strife and mother to Inigo  
\- Her parents are Halt and Nia Daturas  
\- Member of team JKDW (Jackdaw) and Jace Reznor’s partner  
\- She is a veteran Ranger  
\- Aulin’s best friend  
\- Lesbian  
\- She’s a kind woman, but she’ll turn from kind to cold if she’s pushed a certain way.  
\- She’ll make jokes about a racist to their face if she wants to  
\- She likes to climb in trees just to sit and relax  
\- Loves to eat chicken  
\- She’ll antagonize any racist she meets if they try to mess with her or those closest to her  
\- She’ll do almost anything as long as her Big Kitty is okay with it

 

**Weapons and Semblance**

Weapon 1:  _Shagohod_ : High caliber bolt-action sniper rifle. The weapon is around four feet and six inches long. When needed, the stock transforms to the hilt of a sword. It can then be pulled to unsheath a two and a half foot long, straight-bladed, single edged blade from the rifle. Also, there is a sheath for a combat knife on the right side of the receiver opposite of the ejector port. Along the barrel are three ports on both sides to help with recoil. They show themselves when Raine puts her aura through the barrel to charge the bolt dust inner barrel to put more power into at least one shot to send it further down range.

Weapon 2:  _Amaranthe_ : Large, dual-limbed longbow. One more wooden limb acts as the base with the grip while another, larger limb reinforced with springy metal puts more power behind her arrows. The bow is five feet long. Like all in her family, she uses actual broadhead arrows along the bow’s outer limb are designs of leaves and vines all alomg it.

Semblance: Farsight: Raine can magnify her eyes’ vision to see clearly for up to a mile away like a very high powered rifle scope, and crosshairs form in her irises. But if she magnifies her vision further than her trained limit, then she’ll get severe headaches and blurry vision for an hour or so.

 

**Vivian “Vivi” Strife's Appearance**

\- Cat Faunus with cat ears and three foot long tail. She gets both traits from a mutation in her DNA  
\- Long, dark blue hair with streaks of black through it, with strands of gray. It’s styled loosely with most of it going down over her chest, stopping at her stomach  
\- She has a more enticingly thick body all around  
\- D-cup breasts  
\- Golden eyes  
\- Six feet tall  
\- Tanned skin  
\- She has multiple piercings. Two rings in her right cat ear near the tip, two studs in her left human ear. She used to have a lip piercing, and a ring in her bottom lip on the right side but she took it out when she was voted to her position in the Rangers  
\- She has a few lines in her face showing her age

 

**Vivi’s Outfit**

Combat/Casual: Under her usual cloak she wears a tight dark blue, low-cut shirt with a black leather corset over it that has two straps going over her chest to connect together behind her neck. The corset has a few buckles in the front. Around her neck is a black choker. She wears tight black pants that show off her hips and thighs and black heeled combat boots as well. On her upper left thigh, there is a belt cinched tight and holding containers with different dust vials.

 

**Bio**

\- Forty three years old  
\- Wife of Raine Daturas and mother of Inigo  
\- Her mother is Nala Strife and her father was Inigo Strife  
\- Commandant of the Rangers  
\- Will drop every single one of her duties to help her pup  
\- Bisexual  
\- Loves to tease Raine about different things  
\- She is where Inigo gets his way of speaking from  
\- Will do anything as long as her Little Fox is okay with it

 

**Weapons and Semblance**

Weapon:  _Obsidian_ : A pair of scimitars that can connect at the pommels and transform into a dust bow, firing arrows of dust thanks to vials of dust in the crossguards of the blades. She either keeps the sheaths on her hips or on her back, whichever she feels like but mostly at her hips. She wears them on her back for more formal occasions.

Passive Semblance: Whisper: She can move silently with every step and movement. Since she always moves silently, she has to take care in walking behind her friends and comrades to greet them.

 

**Raine’s Kinks/Fetishes**

\- Loves to have stealth sex with the help of her cloak  
\- Loves to tease  
\- There are only a select few women she will pleasure  
\- Vivian will do anything she says in the bedroom or in public, but she’ll never tell her to do anything harmful or malicious to herself or to others  
\- Dominant in bed

 

**Vivi’s Kinks/fetishes**

\- She’s a loyal kitten that will do anything Raine says, whether it’s in the bedroom or in public  
\- Loves anal play  
\- Loves anything Raine makes her do, even if some of them are embarrassing  
\- Usually in the middle of the threesomes she and Raine are in  
\- Submissive in bed


	12. Rivy Aideen

**Appearance**

-Female dragon Faunus with blue scales that cover her neck, shoulders, the lower part of her cheeks, her back and sides, her hips, and her outer thighs that leave her inner thighs uncovered. Her scales shimmer in the light  
\- Medium length hair that hangs down to just below her shoulderblades. It’s cut shorter at the sides of her face, all dyed black with mixed turqoise and blue tips. It’s a permanent dye thanks to a special mix of different dusts and hair dye  
\- Six feet and two inches tall  
\- She has a lean and tough body built after fighting for years, having strong muscles that could easily be seen without her clothes covering her skin  
\- E-cup breasts wrapped tightly to her body by sarashi bandages to keep them from bouncing around during fights  
\- Blue eyes matching the color of her scales  
\- Her face has a couple scars marring her age and stress-worn features, one larger scar cutting from her nose all the way to her left ear. But even with her scars and a few wrinkles around her eyes from stress, she still looks younger than her age.  
\- Her skin is almost pale

  
**Rivy’s Outfit**

Combat/casual: Rivy wears tight black cargo pants leading into black combat boots with small studs on top of them at the tips, a dark blue long sleeved shirt, a black leather vest that leaves the top of her chest and a bit of her shoulders exposed, the vest is covered in blue chainmail, a dark brown cloak over her shoulders worn and torn after years of use and abuse that reaches her waist, and a black scarf around her neck. Almost a mercenary’s attire.

  
**Bio**

(Rivy is in two harems like Ebony, but in a different way. In Jaune’s, and in Ryder’s but she’s a separate person from herself. In Ryder’s harem, her last name is Steele since she never met Wave/Kairi’s dad and Wave/Kairi aren’t in Ryder’s universe.)

\- Thirty five years old  
\- Her parents were Fay and Thorne Steele  
\- Her husband is Ulysses Aideen  
\- Wave’s stepmother, although he didn’t know until recently  
\- Assistant combat instructor at Beacon Academy, focusing on the physical side of combat  
\- She isn’t a licensed huntress. She never wasted her time going to an academy. Ozpin let her have the job anyway for her skills and experience, but the students don’t know that.  
\- Used to be a barmaid in her youth, starting her job at sixteen years old  
\- She likes the feeling of being sore  
\- She is only survivor of her village in Vale that was destroyed by bandits when she was sixteen, caused by a man giving a false report of Grimm near them and a large group of guards went to kill them only to smell smoke behind them, and they rushed back. The only thing Rivy has left of her family or village as a whole is her sister’s claymore.  
\- She grew up and hunted the man down that caused her home to be destroyed, and she killed him. It took her fifteen years.  
\- Has a burning hatred for bandits  
\- She sometimes has nightmares about the day her village was destroyed  
\- Will never let her sister’s sword out of her sight, and will let nearly no one touch it unless absolutely necessary  
\- She has a a female Atlesian (basically German) Shepherd puppy she named Momo  
\- She and her husband have an understanding that since they work so much and go to different parts of the world to take hunts, they can fuck anyone they want. Plus with Rivy’s new job at Beacon, it’s all rather stressful so she needs more relief.  
\- (B&B AU) She is the second-in-command of a small band of huntsmen called “Sha-Brytol”, which was a title given to Ulysses by an old man after he defended a his village from bandits. It means “Revered Defender”

  
**Weapon and Semblance**

Weapon:  _Cero Miedo_ : A five foot long, thin bladed claymore with a larger, six foot long and one foot wide blade as a sheath, gradually thinning down until the tip. The sheath is what she made herself as an extension to her sister’s sword.

Semblance: Price of a Mile: Rivy has more stamina than others thanks to a side effect of her semblance, but once she activates it she gains unlimited stamina and she can go all out in a fight. But if she uses it for too long, her muscles begin to get sore and her muscles can even become damaged, in addition to her calories burning at a faster rate which could starve her.

  
**Kinks/Fetishes**

\- She can fuck for hours on end and last through orgasm after orgasm and won’t get tired as long as she uses her semblance, but it does come with the price of her body getting very sore, not that she minds.  
\- She’ll have sex anywhere if the mood strikes her  
\- She loves hard, rough, and almost primal sex  
\- Can almost always fuck a werewolf when she wants to since her husband’s semblance lets him turn into one  
\- Depending on who she fucks, she switches between submissive and dominant  
\- When with her husband as he uses his semblance, she likes to be fucked either doggystyle, missionary, full nelson, or in a mating press  
\- With her husband without his semblance or with anyone else, she loves to control the pace and be on top

 

**Ulysses Aideen (Husband)**

**Appearance**

\- Male human  
\- He has shaggy dark-brown hair and a short goatee  
\- Six feet and three inches tall  
\- His muscles are evened out across his wide-framed body  
\- His eyes are as grey as clouds in a storm  
\- He has soft features to his face

  
  
**Ulysses' Outfit.**

Combat/casual: He wears a pair of black cargo pants that lead into black combat boots and he wears a black and gray utility vest over a dark grey long-leeved shirt. Over his hands were a pair of black gloves, the index and middle fingers are gray, along with the knuckles. Like Rivy, he wears a waist-length cloak, dark grey with the bottom torn and shredded with use

 

**Bio**

\- Thirty seven years old  
\- Graduate of Atlas academy  
\- Rivy's wife and Wave's father  
\- Former owner of the Aideen air freighting company in Atlas  
\- Lived on the road for years with Rivy, using his home in Mistral as their base of operations for searching the continents for the bandits who destroyed her village  
\- Will never let any harm come to Rivy as long as he can help it  
\- Always regrets leaving alone Wave with his mother

 

**Weapon and Semblance**

Weapon: _Hammerfall_ : A six foot long claymore with a dark-blue hilt and the crossguard points diagonally upwards. The hilt it just an orb of storm-grey metal, the same color as the blade. It's "sheath" is a heavy rectangular metal warhammer with a long shaft of metal the blade locks with the use of his aura, turning his weapon into a heavy warhammer.

Semblance: Lycanthropy: Ulysses' semblance lets him turn into a werewolf. His clothes and weapon melds into his body, and his body changes into nearly the form of a Beowulf but with a more wolf-like head with no bone plating or spikes along his body. He grows brown fur, his eyes glow almost silver, and his strength matches that of an Alpha Beowulf. But, with that form comes certain problems. Namely being stuck in that form for hours on end, people calling him "monster" or "Grimm", and people trying to attack him. He can still talk though, but in a deeper, snarling voice most of the time.


	13. Holly Karmine

**Appearance**

-Female human  
\- Just as long as her sister’s, which is medium length down to just below her shoulderblades but dark brown in color, unbound, and a bit curly/wavy  
\- Five feet and ten inches tall  
\- She has more of a curvy frame than April with plump hips and thighs, and she has far more muscles than April as well, and she’s a bit chubby from being her younger sister’s guinea pig for her cooking since she started learning  
\- DD-cup breasts  
\- Bright pink eyes like her mother  
\- (If futa) Sixteen inch long horse cock as thick as her wrist.  
\- More hard features to her face with three scars in the shape of claw marks across her nose and forehead, lighter at the side of her left eye but darker at the side of her pale right eye  
\- Wears a black bandana over her head in a way that it covers her blind eye, leaving the top of her head and her hair uncovered as her hair goes over the bandana  
\- She has a light tan to her skin  
\- She wears two earrings on either ear, one gold stud and one ring with a short chain connecting to a cross, one of each on each ear  
\- Likes to wear darker colors mostly

 

**Holly's Outfits**

Combat: She wears a black vest with a dark red undershirt that has a few buttons undone at the top, loose black jeans, dark brown boots with half inch heels, black gloves that cover her hands and forearms up to her elbows, and a dark brown duster coat that goes down to her knees with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Always keeps at least both of her revolvers on her in the holsters crossed over her lower stomach.

Casual: Holly likes to wear some blue jean shorts and a tight black tank top with a hole cut at the bottom to show the bottom of her cleavage and some underboob, a pair of black shoes, and sometimes a pair of black thigh high stockings. It’s one of her many casual outfits.

Pajamas: She usually just sleeps in her bra and panties and a black, light, long sleeved button up shirt.

 

**Bio**

\- Twenty four years old  
\- Haven graduate  
\- Member of team BLCK (Black)  
\- Parents are Auron and Shyla Karmine  
\- She was born during her father’s second year in Beacon  
\- She owns a fairly large, dual-cab truck of her own like her father’s. It has a heavy bullbar on the front, a heavy-duty winch attached to it, she keeps Crimson and Holiday in the long center console that extends from the dash to between the back seats, and she keeps Bear Tooth and Wolf Fang in holsters under the dashboard behind the steering wheel. She spared no expense in making her truck her mobile operations center, home, shelter, and workshop.  
\- Loves to tease April for having smaller breasts than her  
\- She likes playing cards far more than anyone in her family  
\- She knows how to cook as well, but she doesn’t like to do it as much as April does  
\- She has her muscles from carrying all of her weapons  
\- She can make her own ammunition  
\- She loves to show her weapons off  
\- She’s been called the weapon master of her team  
\- She’s a closer range fighter. While she does use Holiday a decent amount, she loves to get up close and personal to fight with both Crimson and one of her revolvers. Or she’ll even knock something around with Holiday if she feels like it.  
\- She recently started taking care of a little grey wolf pup she rescued. She named him Smoke.  
\- Talks in a southern accent

 

**Weapons and Semblance**

Weapon 1:  _Wolf Fang_ : A medium-caliber, break-action revolver. A gift made by her great uncle like April’s Bear Claw.

Weapon 2:  _Bear Tooth_ : A larger caliber revolver with a large blade connected to the barrel to the trigger guard. It was a graduation gift from her father, once owned by her great uncle before he passed.

Weapon 3:  _Crimson_ : An over/under styled double-barrel shotgun with blades on the bottom and top that go to the tip of the barrels, the length of a longsword. The stock is just a small blackwood grip she can easily hold in one hand and she can fire the weapon with no problems thanks to her strength. The entire gun is black while the blades are a dark, metallic red.

Weapon 4:  _Holiday_ : A big lever action rifle with no transformations, and a six inch long blade can come from the butt of the stock at the press of a button above the trigger. The barrel and receiver are black while the magazine tube, ejector port, trigger, lever, and hammer are red while the handhold under the barrel and the stock are black wood. The entire gun is four feet long. On the stock is a black belt/bandolier that holds six rounds on each side. The gun itself holds six in the magazine tube and one in the chamber.

Semblance: Holy Fire: Holly can summon bright, golden fire to throw as large balls of light. It can’t harm anything with a soul, and it can only harm Grimm. She can also use her semblance to imbue the rounds she shoots from her weapons with holy light, and they’ll do more damage to Grimm. She can do the same with the blades on _Bear Tooth_ and _Crimson_.

 

**Kinks/fetishes**

\- All of her team and her own friends are her fuckbuddies  
\- She likes sex in secluded parts of places, either outside in the woods around her home or inside of buildings  
\- Between her breasts is a large erogenous zone  
\- She absolutely loves to give titfucks  
\- She loves it when a nice cock is hotdogged between her asscheeks  
\- Loves orgies  
\- Loves to have sex in the back seat of her truck


	14. Iridess Beretta

**Appearance**

\- Female horse Faunus with a long braided tail the same color as her hair, nearly reaching her ankles. The braid has numerous white, black-tipped feathers hanging from different areas of it.  
\- Her hair is silver-white with a long braid she has hanging over her chest from the left side of her head, and the hair on the right side of her head is unbound and covering nearly all of that side of her face. In the braid are multiple white, black-tipped feathers with a small dreamcatcher charm at the end of the braid  
\- Six feet and seven inches tall  
\- Her body is more on the petite side and fairly dainty-looking, but looks can and will be deceiving as she is insanely strong  
\- She has skin the color of reddish brown, bit just a bit darker  
\- B-cup breasts  
\- Almond shaped, deep magenta colored eyes  
\- She has very soft, pretty features with one facial piercing. She has a silver nose ring in her right nostril, which has a thin silver chain loosely extending from it connecting to the bottom of the two silver rings in her right ear.

  
**Iridess’ Outfit**

Combat: She wears a lightish-brown sleeveless combat jacket with a few pouches on each side of the zipper, which is undone to show a white cropped tank top with black tassels hanging from the top of it. She wears a pair of combat pants the same color as her jacket, and darker brown motorcycle boots. On her forearms and shins are grey wolf fur armor. Around her neck is a beaded, turqoise necklace with a pure dark silver feather pendant attached to it. At her hips are large pouches for four of her weapon’s large dust cartridges, and at her right hip in the back is a simple, large bladed hunting knife.

Casual: While she wears nearly all of her outfit all the time, she doesn’t wear her fur armor. On her right hand is multiple pieces of jewelry. Three wide leather rings and a band of silver around her hand.

  
**Bio**

\- Twenty three years old  
\- Haven graduate. She was once named the strongest student in Haven, as well as having the nickname “Iron Maiden” due to her semblance.  
\- Member of team KRIS (Kriss), who consists of her partner and team leader, Ithaca Kanis, Crista Ruger, and Benelli Saiga.  
\- Her mother was Silver Moon and her father is Red Beretta  
\- She was born into a tribe of nomadic people. Her father was saved by her mother’s family, and Silver and Red fell in love, married, and Silver gave birth to Iridess a year later  
\- The tribe is friends with team JKDW after the team aided them in their defence and traveled with them for a time while Silver was pregnant with Iridess  
\- Iridess is close friends with Holly Karmine after their time in Haven, which was her first stay inside kingdom walls and first prolonged stay in civilization  
\- Given the nomadic nature of her tribe, Iridess learned to ride horses, sew, fight, and hunt to name a few things at a young age  
\- She was accepted into Haven for her fighting abilities without even attending Sanctum.  
\- Before Basilisk, the weapon Iridess used was a large stone greatsword.  
\- She has a young black war horse she calls Dark Wind, due to his running speed and the color of her coat. The tips of the stallion’s long mane and tail are dyed silver, his mane braided but his tail unbound. His breed of war horse are particularly tough, powerful, and a bit larger, not easy to bring down and they live longer than normal horse breeds.  
\- Each braid in Dark Wind’s mane have two feathers hanging from them, the same color as the feathers in Iridess’ own hair and tail. In the frontmost braid of Dark Wind’s mane is also a small dreamcatcher charm like the one in her hair.  
\- Both dreamcatcher charms are gifts from April  
\- Iridess keeps a simple bow and a quiver of arrows hanging off her saddle in case she needs to hunt, along with simple camping supplies on the back of her saddle  
\- She’s an animal and nature lover  
\- Iridess has grown a habit of talking to Dark Wind as if he was a close friend, even though he can’t understand her and she can’t understand him.  
\- She just casually speaks to any animal as well, but is met with the same result. Although, her calm nature and demeanor makes smaller animals want to hang around her.  
\- The necklace around her neck is an heirloom passed through her family from her mother’s side, given to her when her mother passed away when she was twelve. She is fiercely protective of the necklace and does not like it if those she doesn’t trust try to touch it.  
\- She also wears jewelry on her right hand. Three wide leather rings with depictions of a wolf, a horse, and an eagle on her index, middle, and ring fingers and a silver band that wraps around her hand, styled like a feather over the top of her hand. They were all handmade for her by her mother.  
\- She’s a very curious young woman. She likes to explore different places while riding Dark Wind.  
\- Loves the rain and light storms

  
**Weapon and Semblance**

Weapon:  _Basilisk_ : A large, black, shoulder-mounted minigun with three revolving barrels. The entire gun is six feet long and takes 1x1 foot, one inch wide specialized dust cartridges as it’s ammunition. It has the capability of transforming into a greatsword with silver edges she uses when enemies or Grimm get close. In it’s melee form, Basilisk’s cartridges can be used to give the edge of the blade a elemental charge for fifteen seconds, and it has four charges before the cartridge runs dry.

Semblance: Iron Maiden: Iridess can make her skin turn as hard as iron for the duration she has her semblance activated. While activated, Iridess takes no damage to her body and barely any to her aura but her movements become sluggish and slow, which balances out her roles within her team as both the heavy, unbreakable gunner and the hard hitting but vulnerable greatsword-wielding warrior. If she uses her semblance too much at once however, her movements after dropping it will take time to regain fluidity, which has gotten easier for her with time.

  
**Kinks/fetishes**

\- More dominant in bed  
\- Sometimes she will show a submissive side and let her partner do most of the work  
\- She likes to give blowjobs and handjobs  
\- Iridess loves to have sex outside in the open, especially in the wilderness, and she prefers that over having sex indoors or in a bed  
\- Given the nature of her specific tribe, she’s a bit of an exhibitionist since sometimes on hot days the women and men wore little to no clothes while traveling during the summer and in the humidity after rainfall  
\- Iridess loves to take care of Dark Wind any way she can.  
\- Iridess' first time having sex was when she let Dark Wind fuck her.  
\- Dark Wind's cock is larger than an average horse's. 28 inches long and four inches thick


	15. Marbony

Fusion of Mar (OC of my friend from Tumblr, @lewd-sinnamon) andmy OC Ebony.

**Origin**

Marbony comes from an alternate universe, a fusion between Mar Martin and Ebony Reznor. The Weiss of their universe was experimenting with dust while the two were with her and an accident caused an explosion, and a black hole sucked Mar and Ebony into it, fusing them together permanently as they were transported to an alternate universe. Thankfully for Marbony, when she sleeps, she goes back to her own timeline but only for one to a few days at a time as when she sleeps again, she is transported back to the alternate version of Remnant.

(General origin) Ebony found the girl unconscious and seemingly hurt in Beacon’s courtyard and she picked Marbony up to take to her mother, who was in Vale at the time. Alyss healed any wounds she had and when Marbony woke up, they had a very long talk about what happened and what they should call her that made Alyss come to a decision. She decided to give Marbony a warm and welcome place in their family, and Marbony loved her new(?) mother.

(Jauneverse harem origin) She was transported to the Jauneverse where Jaune nursed Marbony to health after she awoke, and they all had a long talk about what happened. When she comes back after teleporting home, Jaune gladly gives her a semi-familiar place to stay in his harem, and she’s grateful for it.

  
**Appearance**

\- Dragon horns and four foot long cat tail. The tail is mostly black fur with rings of pink, ending with a silver tip  
\- Long pink hair in a ponytail that lightly swirls around to the tip with black tips, and strands of silver throughout  
\- Her eyes are ruby red that change to orange every few hours, and change back another few hours later and they swirl with both colors when they do  
\- Wears glasses with her orange eyes, but not with her red  
\- Six feet and three inches tall  
\- DD-cup breasts that can lactate, one side strawberry flavored and the other side cinnamon  
\- Thick thighs and ass  
\- A trimmed bush shaped like the heart in a yin and yang heart, one side pink and one side black  
\- She doesn’t have a penis  
\- She wears a mix between dresses/skirts, plain shirts and shorts, and purple and pink colors

 

**Bio**

\- Loves scritches at the base of her tail and at the base of her horns.  
\- She purrs deeply when scritched, and almost constantly purrs lightly when relaxing  
\- Loves cuddles  
\- She’ll always try to comfort her friends if they need it  
\- More kind than Mar, but less kind than Ebony  
\- Can take a bit to get mad  
\- Eats super lewdly  
\- Hates the sunlight  
\- She has dust in her body, letting her do anything Ebony can.  
\- She has harder skin  
\- Loves to cook  
\- She only tolerates Pyrrha  
\- She likes most foods  
\- Loves cherries and apples  
\- Moderately addicted to gambling

  
**Kinks/Fetishes**

\- Her erogenous zones are her stomach, her breasts, and her ass nearer to her asshole. Her stomach is very sensitive.  
\- She has Phantom Erection Syndrome from not having a penis, and she’s constantly horny because of it  
\- Loves exhibitionism  
\- Loves pet play  
\- Sometimes doesn’t wear underwear  
\- Very submissive  
\- Likes to be choked moderately  
\- She loves food play  
\- Loves to drink her own breast milk and will bake with it  
\- Loves to be facefucked  
\- Loves to be scratched and bit as long as there is no blood drawn, unless it’s from bites on her neck. And she likes to scratch her partner on a smaller scale.  
\- Likes to be whipped  
\- Loves to be spanked  
\- Likes titfucks  
\- Likes thighjobs  
\- Loves buttjobs like hotdogging, and loves for her butt to be squeezed


End file.
